


A Smoky Night

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post DMC5, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Six months after the strange incident in Red Grave City Cecilia, a 34-year-old mercenary, is searching for the demon who is responsible for this tragedy and for the death of her father. Now, a demon offers her a name and the job of bringing that demon’s life to an end.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody,
> 
> if you're following me on Tumblr you may have come across the info that I'm writing a Vergil X OC fic right now. I have to say I'm so excited about this <3
> 
> For now only the prologue is done but I am working on the first chapter already <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic! 🖤

“Consider it done.”

Her words had been clear and sharp. No sign of hesitation in her body language or voice when she shook that demon’s hand to accept this job. And now, these words rang through Cecilia’s head again as she stared down at the building from the top of the nearby roof.

The old building looked nondescript, unoccupied even. It hardly stood out in the dimly lit street with its dark brick walls, windows that did not reveal any light from the inside, and the broken neon sign atop of the door. Cecilia didn’t expect anyone to live there, yet alone a demon. Then again, demons tended to either stay low among humans or they blended right in with them until it was their moment to strike. Her client didn’t look any different from a wealthy businessman either.

Her information about her target was limited. It only contained enough details to not mistake her target for someone else and the kind of weapon she would have to deal with. However, given who that demon was and what he has done this wouldn’t be an easy task no matter what weapon she had to face.

She was prepared. For all eventualities. Just not for failure. And if she couldn’t take him out this time she would find a way. This was the beginning of a war, not the final battle.

Cecilia waited for her target to leave the building and reached for her weapon, ready to leap down this building to finish this job.

And to get her revenge.


	2. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia finds the demon she was looking for. Now it is time to make him pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> the first chapter is done! 
> 
> I hope you like it! 💚🌹

Yamato always had a soothing effect on him whenever his fingers wrapped around the wooden scabbard. There was a sense of familiarity and safety in the way the weapon lay in his hand, its power a faint flutter. Despite its power it also kept him grounded. That feeling of ease it emitted allowed him to keep his composure when exposed to the human world again after so many years. Vergil stepped through the darkened interior of the shop, stepping over scattered papers and avoiding stepping on empty bottles. The disorder in this place was bothersome, but neither was it his place nor had he any interest in keeping his little brother’s home tidy.

Devil May Cry. Dante still owed him an explanation for that foolish name.

“Going out?”

His hand on the door bar paused. He looked slightly over his shoulder until his brother appeared in his peripheral vision. He sat behind his desk, feet propped up on the table, hands folded behind his head.

“I don’t see a purpose in spending the entire evening lazing around.” There was hardly anywhere he could go, even if he had something on his mind he wanted to do or see, but hanging around this place all the time was tiresome. Maybe he could find a library and catch up on developments of this world in the recent years. But he had no desire staying here all evening passing the time doing nothing.

“Hm, whatever,” Dante shrugged, “just don’t stir anything up, I guess. I’m gonna take a nap.” The concern in his words was subtle but the wariness was not. Vergil did not reply. He simply closed his eyes for a moment, before he pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped out into the night.

Vergil didn’t have a destination as he stepped down the narrow, empty street. The sounds of his feet walking through the small puddles left behind by the rain and the whistling of the wind were his company, and only very faintly did the sounds of cars and a lively city reach his ears.

He felt the surge of energy in the air before he heard or saw anything.

There was a flash of silver as he twirled around, Yamato drawn and secure in his hand. A noise of clashing metal and a pressure on Yamato’s blade, but it took nothing but a twist of his wrist to push his sudden attacker away from him.

His brows furrowed as the sound of Yamato being sheathed again filled the air, and he looked at the figure he pushed away from him.

A woman?

His clearly female attacker straightened her posture, a dagger in her hand glistened in the light of the flickering street lamp. He could not see her face clearly, couldn’t detect demonic features, and the rush of energy he felt during the attack had been weak, the energy of a human. He would define her move to attack him from behind as cowardly, not worth his time, but fighting cheap was common for humans, especially while being confronted with a much more powerful threat.

“Leave. Or else deal with the consequences.” His voice was calm. He stood there in the dark, narrow street without assuming a fighting stance. There was no danger in this situation, no threat to his being, but he had no issue in facing whoever dared to oppose him and rid himself of this nuisance.

He couldn’t see the look on the woman’s face but his words did not seem to have impressed her. She threw her dagger up, caught it in a more favorable fighting position for her. A twist of her feet and she openly charged at him. For a moment he almost valued her change in strategy as bold, but it made no difference to him. She chose her own fate.

A push of his thumb, a glance of silver and Yamato’s blade was ready to be drawn once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cecilia stared at her target standing across from her on the abandoned street. She knew by the way he blocked her attack that this was her target. As human as he looked he was anything but. Catching a glimpse of the coldness in these grey eyes when their weapons clashed was all she needed to confirm what he was capable of. And it made her determination burn even more intensely in her brown eyes. She would finish this mission. This was not about the money. This was personal, and she was even grateful for her client providing her with the information to finally find this demon.

She changed her hold on her dagger, knitted her brows, before she pushed her heels off the ground and charged at him.

She saw the light of the street lamp reflected on his weapon as he pushed the blade out of the sheath, but she would have none of that. Her left hand reached for her belt. She threw the knives. Once. Twice. Never stopping her movements. Her target blocked the knives with his blade. Just as she expected and wanted. She used that opportunity, this small tiny window of an opening.

Blades clashed. And the fire in Cecilia’s eyes as their weapons crossed only inches in front of the demon’s face almost burned strong enough to melt down the cold relentlessness in her target’s eyes. Her arm began to burn from the strain of keeping her dagger pushed against his much longer blade. If she had an impact on him she couldn’t tell. There was no reaction visible on his face aside from the coldness in his eyes and the wrinkle between his eyebrows. But it didn’t stop Cecilia. Her movements were quick, something she prided herself with. Her free hand drew the knife from her belt, turned it in her hand and swiftly pushed it forward. She held it low, aimed for his side, all the while using her body to keep up the pressure on his blade.

His gaze broke from her, just his eyes catching the movement of her other hand, and he twisted the hand that held his sword. A small sound of effort left Cecilia’s lips as the pressure made her muscles burn with the strain. The sword’s blade slid along her dagger as the demon slightly turned to block her knife.

She let it drop, it didn’t matter, but something glistened in her eyes. She gave in to the pressure, allowed her dagger to slide along his sword’s blade, and went with the movement. It was in the blink of an eye. She broke the clash of their weapons when she reached the end of his blade and turned her body around. She was behind him in an instant and had her arm raised to bring her weapon down onto his back.

There was a gush of wind, twirling up her coat, and a brief sound of their weapons colliding once more. The pressure was brief, barely there, before it left altogether.

And the demon jumped back to evade her further attack.

Cecilia straightened her posture. And while the contentment of gaining the upper hand in that first confrontation filled her mind with satisfaction she did not allow herself to smile. This was just the beginning, and she was aware that there was much more to this demon. There had to be. He couldn’t have done all these horrible things if all he could do was wield that sword of his. She raised her dagger again. But this time her free hand reached for her second dagger around her thigh as well. Time to step up her game then.

“Very well.” She heard him say, a monotone sound that was carried through the empty street. He sheathed his katana again, but shifted his stance, made it clear to her that he intended to draw it swiftly again as soon as she was within reach. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. The street was narrow, full of parked cars, street lamps and the houses had enough balustrades or porches for her to take advantage of. This was not an easy battle for her, but that did not mean she would make it easy for him in return either.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vergil frowned, spun the Yamato in his hand before the blade disappeared in the scabbard, after he pushed the woman away from him with it yet another time. Harder this time, she lost her footing and landed a few meters away from him, her back colliding with the rain soaked street.

Vergil watched her as she pulled herself back up onto her feet, and even in the weak lighting he could see the beads of sweat on her face and the heavy puffs of breath leaving her parted lips. She must realize by this point that to keep fighting was a futile attempt. For a mere human she proved to be rather smart, on other humans and demons her moves might actually work. But trying to outsmart him was foolish from the beginning.

Since his return to the human world he has been attacked by a variety of things. All creatures from hell, all useless pests, so a human having the, albeit foolish, courage to face him was, if nothing else, an entertaining change. He has allowed to indulge in what essentially was a bit of sparring for him. She had nothing to counter his true attacks with. A Judgement Cut would kill her immediately, she would be dead without her realizing it.

However, Vergil was about to stop entertaining this random assault any further.

The summoned swords appeared around him with just a thought. The woman’s reaction was imminent. A widen of her eyes, her hands clenching around her weapon. He only sent one at her. Her fast reflexes at least deepened his frown for the blink of an eye as she reached for her belt and threw her knife. The summoned sword shattered like glass, the pieces dissolving in the air around them. 

The woman’s expression did not show any sign of surprise at this attack, she knew whom she was attacking when she chose to cowardly ambush him from behind. She made her choice. She decided to get in his way and oppose him. She chose her own fate. 

He knitted his brows. And shot the swords.

The reaction was quick and interesting, and admittedly, not what Vergil expected.

He saw the woman raise her hand, outstretched her open palm in his direction. And then a buzzing sound and the space in front of her blurred. A field of energy appeared in front of her, a dark green color flickered over its surface. The summoned swords shattered into pieces when they collided with it.

And yet, it was not a shield. She had pushed it forward from her hand, this energy, it only stopped moving once it collided with the swords. And he knew exactly what kind of energy it was. The very same that ran through his own veins, even though they were not comparable in strength.

So she was not fully human after all. 

Everything happened quickly then.

The woman lowered her hand. And even before the demonic energy vanished she turned around and ran.

Vergil made a face of contempt. However, he did not pursue her as she vanished in the shadows of a nearby side road. This was not worth his time. Of course fleeing was her only way of making it out of this battle alive, but attacking him from behind only to escape later, was as cheap as it was typical for humans. Or mostly humans. This energy she released has been of demonic nature, although it was so weak that he hasn’t been capable of picking up on it earlier.

Vergil stopped this train of thought. No need to dwell on this useless battle any longer. The half-demon turned around and walked back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dante was about to doze off when the door to the shop opened again. He lifted the magazine to peek at whoever would come here at this hour and raised his eyebrow, but he kept his feet propped up on the desk. When it only was his brother who came came back he pulled the magazine away and instead crossed his arms in front of his chest, although the thought stayed with him for a while longer.

Only his brother… When exactly became he so accustomed to the situation of having his brother around again. It’s been six months since he suddenly stood in front of him again on top of that tree. It’s only been half a year, but Dante found it surprising how easy it was to accept the new circumstances. Sure, there were a lot of things that needed to be processed, but that was for another time. They only got back from hell a few days ago after all.

“Back so soon, brother?” 

Vergil threw him a short look, the frown in place, just the wrinkle between his eyebrows was deeper than usual. Dante knew that look. The devil hunter puffed out his cheeks and let the air escape with a sigh.

“Another attack?”

“Nothing worth dwelling on,” his brother replied as he made his way upstairs. Dante shrugged.

“These almost happen daily now. Maybe you smell funny.” He grinned up at his twin who glared at him from above the stairs.

Even though that probably has been his intention since he came back, Dante almost fell off his chair laughing when his brother came back down a few moments later only to vanish in the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cecilia was still breathing heavily as she entered her apartment again. She hasn’t been followed, she made sure of that, so at least she could calm down and collect her thoughts now.

And come up with another strategy.

She took off her gear and shook off her dirty coat and let it fall to the ground, she would clean it later. Her footsteps were cushioned as she walked through the silent apartment and she let herself fall into the armchair in the living room. She knitted her brows and propped up her chin on her palm on the armrest as she stared at the wall.

Cecilia was aware that this has been a possible outcome from the beginning, and she wasn’t naive enough to deny that this has been even a rather high probability. This demon wiped out almost an entire city. So many people have died because of his actions. Cecilia’s gaze fell onto the framed picture on the coffee table. The then young man and woman holding her in their arms, back then only a little girl, they looked so carefree, simply happy. Cecilia would never see that smile on the man’s face again. Her frown turned into a scowl as she remembered the cold eyes of that demon. Of course someone like him would never understand what it meant to lose someone close to one, what it meant to care about someone.

Cecilia’s balled her hand into a fist. She would make him pay. This demon’s life would come to an end soon.

She simply had to approach it with a different strategy.


End file.
